Sweet Sacrifice
by x.Light Lawliet.x
Summary: Light isn't Kira, this L knows for sure. But, for some reason, evidence keeps pointing back to him. Is Light being framed?  L x Light / Matt x Mello / OC x Near
1. Falling

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote anything fanfiction-wise...so if any of you were fans of my Warriors story, I'm sorry to say that I will not be finishing that, as I have lost most of my creative muse when it comes to Warriors.**

Writing Style: "Normal font" = Character speaking

"**Bold font**" = Shinigami speaking

' _Italic font_' = Character thinking

This is my first Yaoi fanfic, so, I'm warning you... I'm not really all that good... R&R please! But, no flaming /negative comments.

_Disclaimer: Sadly... I do NOT own Death Note, or most of the characters in this story. If I did own DN, L would not have died, and Matt would have gotten more screen time._

Chapter One - Falling

_'I never wanted to admit to myself that you were __**Kira**__, Light Yagami. You were my first friend...did you know that? All the evidence points to you, but, something doesn't seem quite right. We've searched every inch of your person, along with all of your house. Raye Penber even followed you. But, he never found anything... __**but**__ how did him and eleven others wind up dead..? Unless... You're not Kira! Maybe... It's possible...that everything I've been looking at is wrong. Maybe I'm looking at it from the wrong point of view. I should try and see things through your eyes for once. ...I lo-' _Something jabbed him, and jolted L from his thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" L looked up and saw a hand about 3 centimeters from his face. He looked up to see who's hand it was. "Hello? Ryuzaki? Are you okay?"

"Yagami-kun?" L's head shook with confusion. "Yes... I'm okay. What did you need?"

Light didn't sound convinced. "You've been staring at a blank screen for the 15 minutes. Something is clearly bugging you."

"Yagami-kun..there is nothing to worry about. I am fine. I was just thinking, is all." He pressed a button on his microphone. "Watari?" He spoke into it.

"Yes, L? What can I do for you?" The voice that answered was that of Watari, L's trusted companion, and the only one who knew his real name, and the past that haunts him.

"I'd like some cake, please. And, bring me some coffee. And..." L hesitated for a moment, and looked over to Light. "Would you like something?" He asked the still un-convinced, and now annoyed, teenager.

"Water. If you don't mind." Light answered, annoyed that L was avoiding the subject at hand,

"Oh, and some water for Light-kun, if you don't mind." L continued into the microphone. There was a slight pause before Watari said he'd be right up. L disconnected the microphone, and looked over at Light. "Okay, now what are **you** annoyed for? I told you there was nothing wrong, and yet you continue to try and probe into my mind." L's voice was level as he spoke, and he was trying his best to keep it even.

Light gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me, Ryuzaki? Answer me honestly."

L took a long paused before answering. He was just about to open up his mouth, when he heard a slight knock at the door. He arose from his seat, walked to the door, causing Light to get dragged from where he was sitting. The two were still chained, and nothing Light - or Light's father, Soichiro Yagami - said or did would change L's mind. As long as there was slight evidence that linked Light to Kira, the younger man would be chained to L.

"Yo! L?" Light stammered, shocked by L's sudden movements. "When you're going to move, you could at least let me know!" Light was flung from where he was sitting, causing him to trip on his own two feet, and crash into his companion. Luckily, L had already turned around, leading Watari into the room, and he saved Light, although it looked like he was embracing him in a hug.

"Well, well, well. Light, I didn't know you wanted me that much. If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask. I'd be more then glad to hug you...Kira." L snickered as he said the last word. It was a name that Light hated with a passion.

Light shoved himself away from L, muttering something about not being Kira, and after regaining his balance, looked L straight in the eyes. "I. Am. Not. Kira."

L grinned, but said nothing. There was a mischievous look in his eyes, as he gazed at Light. '_You never said anything about the hug. Huh. This is going to be interesting, Light Yagami. There is something about you, but, if I were to admit it, it would bring about the end of L, the world's greatest detective.'_

Fuming, Light backed away from L, only to be restricted by the chains that bound him. Admitting defeat, something Light didn't do very often, he grabbed a chair, only to have it pulled out by L as he attempted to sit down. He landed on the floor with a thump. And when he got back up, L broke out in a fit obnoxious laughter, "You seem to have taken a fall, Light-kun."

Light glared at the one who took his chair. "Ryuzaki, shut the fuck up."

"Aww, is poor Light-kun mad because I took away his chair? You know, there's always a seat next to me. Or are you that disgusted by my presence?"

Light looked away, not wanting to speak to the man. Something about him didn't make Light feel like a normal teenage boy should. "You never did answer my question." He murmured, just loud enough for L to hear.

In response to Light's snide comment, all he heard was the fumbling of metal, and a loud _clang!_ All of the sudden, Light felt a weight life from his wrist. "I knew all along that the chains were the sole thing bothering you. Consider yourself free to wander the building as you see fit, but, I should clarify that you're still going to be monitored and you will not be allowed to leave the building."

"What does freeing me have to do with what's bothering **you**?" asked Light, although he was starting to become confused himself. '_Why did he free me all of the sudden?_'

L sighed, and walked closer to Light, almost to the point where Light could feel his warm breath on his shoulder. "Of course, I just figured that the main source of your annoyance was being chained to me all of the time. I just wanted to give you some freedom." He paused, and looked Light straight in the eyes. "Light Yagami... Don't make me regret freeing you."

Light flinched at L's closeness. There was something wrong with the other man being this close to him, almost to the point of it being enjoyable. "Ryuzaki..." Stopping himself before it went too far, Light walked away, but not before casting a sidelong glance at Ryuzaki.

Catching Light's sidelong glance, L started to feel his face become hot. '_What's going on with me? I've never felt like this before._' Looking down, he could see his palms shaking. '_Am I scared?_' Confused about his recent reactions to Light, L stumbled back to the couch, attempting to sit down. That didn't work, however, because in the next moment, he felt himself meeting the floor with his face.

Dun, dun, dun! I'm evil, aren't I? Leaving you with such a cliffhanger. Oh, and no. LIGHT IS NOT KIRA.


	2. Through Your Eyes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I just started college classes, and I didn't realize that I would have so much work to do…. But there is a bright side. I now have a laptop, and I can update at will, instead of only when my mom lets me.**

**I'd like to send a special thanks out to Elly Liselle for being the first one to review my story. I love your work, and it's what caused me to start writing again.**

**On a more Death Note related note (Uhh... No pun intended.. xD) I've got L's Theme (from the anime) on my mp3 player. Is it me, or is the tune kinda creepy? I noticed that they use it quite a lot throughout the series. And I now have possession of DN 13: How to Read. I gotta say, I'm impressed as to how much information they packed into about 250 pages.**

**Oh, I may switch viewpoints here and there. Just letting you know. =3**

Chapter Two – Through Your Eyes

~Light Yagami~

Exiting the room, Light heard a loud thunk. It sounded like someone... "Ryuzaki!" he gasped as he realized what happened. He didn't even need to turn around to see that he had fallen. Or... '_Kira!_' Moving fast enough to give himself whiplash, Light ran back into the room. What he saw next shocked him. All he saw was Ryuzaki face down on the ground. It didn't look like he was unconscious though. Light ran over to him, picked him up, and gently sat him on the couch. He wondered to himself what happened. _'Maybe he lost his footing...but on what?'_

Relief flooded over him as he saw Ryuzaki's chest rising and falling slowly. _'He probably passed out from exhaustion, staying up day after day after day, working on the Kira case. Thank the Gods it wasn't Kira. I don't know what I'd do with myself if it was otherwise.' _

Light shook his head. There was no way it could have been Kira. After all, when was the last time that Ryuzaki had been outside? Even if Kira had been at Light's university, he would've already taken Ryuzaki , he sat down next to where Ryuzaki slept. He looked down and could see a smile spread across the older man's face. '_It's about time he get some sleep. I've been chained to him for a while now, and not once have I seen him sleep. I'm glad he's finally getting the rest he needs...and I will admit, he looks cute when he's sleeping._'

Thoughts began to run through Light's mind. What would happen if Kira really did get Ryuzaki? Would it bring about a new world, like Kira really wanted? Or, would it bring chaos and discord? The 20 year old tried to push these thoughts out of his mind. Why was he thinking such things? He couldn't imagine a world without Ryuzaki. A world without him...just wasn't possible. Nothing would ever be the same if something happened.

Light let his gaze drift across the room and it eventually fell upon a window, overlooking the town. It was dark outside, and the only lights came from the street lamps on the corners of the sidewalks. From where Light was sitting, it looked almost abandoned, save for those few lights which proved his eyes wrong.

Wanting a better look at the skyline, Light tried to get up, but was stopped by something pulling at his wrist. Looking down, he could see Ryuzaki - still asleep - holding onto the sleeve of his shirt, murmuring something. As Light bent down closer to hear him, he was shocked by what he was hearing. Ryuzaki was dreaming..._about him!_

Okay. There was something weird about this, and Light had no idea what it was. Obviously, there was something scaring Ryuzaki, to the point where he whispered Light's name. _Was he having a nightmare or something? I've never seen him like this before. I'm kinda worried, to be honest. I've never seen Ryuzaki sleep before, and when he does, this is what happens… It's heart-wrenching. Maybe this is why he never sleeps… I wonder if it's better to go get Watari or if I should just stay here until he wakes up. Whatever's bothering him, it's getting bad._'

Watari was the elderly man that had taken care of Ryuzaki when he was young. From what Light noticed, Watari seemed to be the only family Ryuzaki had. He's never spoken of any siblings or parents.

"Light..kun…please…don't leave me…." Ryuzaki muttered. Light wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just faking sleep to get his attention. Listening closely, Light could just faintly make out the sound of Ryuzaki's light breathing, proving to Light that he was indeed still asleep.

'_But…why would he be asking me not to leave him? Did he somehow unintentionally speak my name? I don't think he realized that I was going to go and get Watari. Unless he's acting. If I know Ryuzaki, and I do, I know he's an amazing actor, and he could lie his way through the NPA if he really wanted to. I don't understand what could be bothering him so much. Is it really all the pressure from the Kira case? I understand that he wants to solve this, but, doesn't he know that accusing me every chance he gets isn't going to get him anywhere?_'

Shaking his head, Light looked away. There was nothing that he could do to prove to the older man that he wasn't Kira. He could take a bullet for him, and Ryuzaki would still think he was Kira. The man's thinking process was not something to be messed with. He had solved many of the world's toughest cases, and even holds the rank of "number one detective".

Light often wondered what went through the detective's head, and why he was so hell bent on trying to prove that Light was Kira. Not even being chained together had changed his mind.

Sighing, Light sat down. Trying his best not to disturb the sleeping man. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself. It was something he didn't want anyone to know.

"Ryuga. Ryuzaki… L. Tell me everything, I want to know what you know… I want to think what you think. Let me see things through your eyes…because there's something I want you to know too."

~L~

Falling. He was falling. How he could be falling, L would never know. Everlasting darkness consumed him. There was nothing in his power that could save him now. He was forever falling, and he couldn't save himself. The only one that could save him was out of his reach.

Suddenly, L was blinded by a shearing white light. Cringing, L closed his eyes. When he opened them up again, he was standing on top of the roof of the investigation headquarters. It was around sunset and it was raining, and the wind was blowing with hurricane force winds, making seeing almost next to impossible.

Reaching out, L tried to feel around him, hoping to grope his way to the entrance of the building. He had no luck though, and he was stuck. The storm was getting worse, and L was scared. He didn't want to get caught up on the top of the building in the dark **and** in the nasty weather. Giving up for the moment, L felt the ground below him. It seemed safe, but looks could be deceiving.

'_The perfect example of that would be Light-kun, now wouldn't it? But why am I throwing out such harsh accusations? Do I know for a fact that Light Yagami is Kira? No, I don't. Something's telling me to re-think my reasoning, but, how do I do that? Should I ask Light for help? No. That would make him think he's off the hook, when he's not. But… I want more than anything to prove Light's innocence, because I want to believe Light. __**I want to trust him.**_'

Lifting his head, L looked straight up to the sky. He didn't care that he was getting stung in the face. Nothing mattered anymore, except proving Light was innocent. He would travel through hell and back, take a knife to the heart and even give his own life, if it were to prove the younger man's innocence.

When L open up his eyes, he was in a different place then he was a moment ago. Looking around, he almost didn't realize where he was. The house where he was looked all run down and ragged. L could see a chair sitting in a small corner of the room. Next to it was a bookshelf, with what seemed like books on law on it. Walking closer, L could see that those were _his_ books. Lifting one hand, he let his fingers slowly sweep across the shelf, not caring if he picked up some dust along the way.

"I know where I am now! This is my old childhood home….but…this place should have been destroyed when my father set that fire all those years ago, killing my mother, him and almost killing me. I still don't know to this day how I made it out alive." L sighed, and he paused a moment to remember his mother and father. He never had any siblings, so he was always lonely.

L blinked and looked around again. The scenery was still the same, but this time, something seemed different. He could hear people. He didn't recognize them at first, but the closer he walked to them, the more familiar he became with them. They were the voices of his mother and father – and they were fighting again. Listening closely, L knew which argument they were having. The one right before his father burnt down the house.

"You whore! I knew you were sleeping around! Did you think I didn't know who his father was from the moment you brought that….**thing** home with you? Look at him! He's a runt, he's messy and just plain creepy. He's no son of mine, and you're not my wife. I don't know why I married you in the first place!"

"L is only four. He doesn't need to hear his father talking like that! How dare you accuse me of sleeping around, when you should look at yourself!"

"You know what? I'm done with you, Hikari. You lied to me. L is no son of mine. And look at his name. Who names a child a letter? Take you and your child to hell for all I care. In fact, let me help you!

L's father stepped closer, a matchbook in his hand. Grabbing Hikari's clothing, he stuck the match, and set fire to her. She went up almost instantly, screaming "L! Get out! Go to Saige. He knows where to take you!"

The fire was quickly spreading, and L panicked. Didn't they say if you died in your dreams, there was a chance that it would happen in real life? Tears streaming from his face at the recollection of the night, L ran, not even bothering to see what happened to his house. L ran and ran, until he was on the outskirts of the city, with the sirens only in the distance. Looking, he could see the smoke billowing from where his house used to be – knowing that his mother and father's dead bodies would be found inside.

Trembling, L somehow managed to sit down underneath one of the trees on the hill overlooking the city. It had been many, many nights since L had this dream, and each time, the outcome was the same. He couldn't save his mother, no matter how many times he tried.

Her name made L flinch. '_Hikari. Light. They are the same, aren't they?_' He paused and whispered something that if anyone had heard it, he would never be able to live with himself. "Light Yagami… Light-kun…please don't..leave me… I…need you."

L suddenly found himself back in the room where he passed out. He didn't want Light to know he was awak, so he just lay there, steadying his breathing to make it seem like he was still asleep. The next few words that came out of Light's mouth shocked L to no end. He could hear him whispering something…. It sounded like… _I love you._

**A/N: I find it a lot easier to write from L's point of view, honestly. I don't know why. So… yeah. Now we all know why L was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sorry if it seems a little blunt. I may go into more detail if L decides to tell Light about his past. Also, because I love L so much, he won't die in this story, but as for Light…well…we'll just have to wait and see what Skye comes up with, now won't we? (Sorry for those who want L to die. I love him too much to kill him 3)**

**Review if you wish, and I welcome criticism with open arms.**


	3. Light Thinks Too Much

**A/N: Welcome back! So, did everyone like chapter two? I know that Light's portion of the chapter was short, but, that's because I really don't like him all that much anymore. It's hard to try and keep him in character with my writing style.**** With L on the other hand, it's quite easy. I'm a lot like L, with the insomnia, sugar addiction and odd way of acting. Also, when in Light's PoV, I will refer to L as Ryuzaki, whilst L's point of view he will be, well, L. Once his name is revealed, I will change that.**

**Thanks to Elly for reviewing Chapter Two first!**** I'm not giving it away if I'm going to kill off Light, or any of the others though. I'll leave that to you for you to guess. =)**

Chapter Three – Light Thinks Too Much

~Light Yagami~

Caught up in his own thoughts, Light wondered what life would be like if he hadn't met Ryuzaki. For some reason, whenever Light thought of that, his heart became heavy and he felt like he wanted to punch something. As much as Light didn't want to admit it, he had feelings for the older man. However, Light didn't know what these feelings were. '_What is wrong with me? Am I really falling for Ryuzaki? Or do I see him as just a friend? I don't know what's going on, but it's starting to frighten me._'

Shaking his head to relieve himself of those thoughts, Light looked down at Ryuzaki. He was sleeping so peacefully, and Light found it hard to imagine someone like him hunting after the world's most dangerous killer. '_What do you expect though? It doesn't seem like he really cares about his own life; just about the well-being of everyone else. He would die to solve a case, is what I'm guessing._'

Light could feel Ryuzaki stirring on the other side of the couch. It had been at least four hours since he had passed out, and Light had stayed by his side for the whole time. Moving only when he had to go use the restroom, and even then, that was seldom and quick, for Light had a fear that if he left Ryuzaki, something would happen to him. Glancing down, Light could see that Ryuzaki's mouth had twisted into some form of a smile. '_Wait. Ryuzaki smiles? When did he start doing this?_'

"Okay, now I know something's wrong." Light laughed to himself, not expecting what came next.

"You're always so judging, aren't you, Light-kun?"

Light flinched. How long had Ryuzaki been up? Light hoped to whatever Gods there were that L hadn't heard him confess how he felt. '_Aww, shit. I really hope he didn't hear me say that… I'm going to feel like such a dumbass if Ryuzaki knew that I may have feelings for him. Of course, I could always deny it. I could say that I was talking on the phone…with..Misa._'

Pausing, Light shook his head. '_Even if I was talking to Misa, there is no way in hell that I would ever tell her that and mean it. I don't like Misa, even as a friend. She's so annoying, that it makes me wish I was Kira, just so I could… No! I shouldn't be thinking this. Light Yagami! Stop this!_'

Inwardly fighting with himself was something that Light often did, because of his pursuit of justice, his own emotions often got in the way, so he was contradicting himself, as usual. This was something that Ryuzaki could use to try and prove his guilt at being Kira, the mass murder. Light knew he wasn't, but how could he convince Ryuzaki of that? There was no way that he would believe just words – L needed cold, hard facts, something that he had, but, couldn't place them 100% on Light.

"Light-kun? Are you arguing with yourself again? Or is the Kira In you trying to come out, and you're trying to stop it..?" There were some days where just the _sound_ of Ryuzaki's voice mad Light want to haul off and smack him. But, because Light still had some dignity, he didn't feel like he had to.

"Ryuzaki, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Kira? Honestly, what do I need to do to prove to you that I'm not someone who would kill? You'd think after being chained to me, you would learn that fact, but I guess I didn't realize how stubborn you were!" Light was fuming. He hated the fact that Ryuzaki accused him of being Kira just about every waking moment. Did he think that the more he accused someone of something, the sooner they would crack? Yes, that may work with someone who was guilty, but it wouldn't work with Light, because, after all, he wasn't Kira!

"I merely came to that assumption because it seems you're having some kind of argument with yourself, and it's quite bothersome, honestly. The expressions on your face change rather quickly, and it's hard to read your emotions." Ryuzaki laughed as he said that last sentence, and a smirk covered his face, like he was alluding to an inside joke or something. Light noticed Ryuzaki's eyes looking straight at him, some kind of unreadable emotion in them.

"Ryuzaki? What's so funny? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Light was quite confused as to why Ryuzaki was laughing. He thought over what he said, and decided that there really wasn't anything funny about it. He was being as serious as serious could be, without going overboard, There was something about the way the older man was looking at him. There was an emotion in his eyes that Light had never seen before in his life.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" Light stammered. He was quite creeped out by the way Ryuzaki was looking at him.

"Light-kun. Everything is fine. I should be asking you if you're okay. After all, while I was sleeping, you were here the whole time, weren't you? If anyone should be needed to be asked if they're okay, it should be you." Ryuzaki's tone was a bit mocking, and Light wanted nothing more than to smack him upside the head, just to show him who's boss.

"I will be fine. It's you that we should be worried about. I thought Kira had killed you! You just collapsed on the floor, with no warning. Honestly Ryuzaki, I really did think I was going to lose you. Do you have any idea how-" Light was cut off by Ryuzaki, who had suddenly embraced him in a hug. It wasn't one of those child-hug–like things. It was a genuine hug, like from a lover or something.

"Light. Thank you. The only other one that pays attention to me is Watari. I've never had anyone want to stay with me unless they were forced. And even then, it seemed like they didn't care. I mean it when I say thank you, Light. I really do." Ryuzaki was hesitant to release Light, but when Light started to get twitchy, Ryuzaki decided to release him.

"Ryuzaki… I realize that you're grateful for me staying…but do you have to cling on me?"

"Of course, Light-kun. I know you liked it. Don't think I didn't hear you when you thought I was sleeping." Ryuzaki looked at Light, his gaze dark. "How comes you didn't tell anyone?"

Light flinched. '_He had heard that? Ah, shit. I'm in for it now!_' He took a deep breath, sighed and looked Ryuzaki straight in the eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Light, go shut the door. Don't say anything. Just do it." Ryuzaki's expression was serious as he pointed to the door, which was still ajar. It'd been that way since he had passed out. "Try and keep it down though – you never know who's prowling around, like Matsuda." Ryuzaki laughed for a brief moment, and then his expression became serious again.

Light, still confused but not wanting to piss Ryuzaki off, walked quickly and quietly to the door, and pushed it shut. "Okay, Ryuzaki-"

Light's words were cut off as he felt Ryuzaki's lips press against his own.

**A/N: Hehe. *evil laugh* I know what you're thinking. "How could she leave us with that?"**


	4. Listen to Your Heart

**A/N: Okay, who hates me for leaving you all off where I did? I know I'd hate me too, if I was reading this. Oh, wait. I am. Bad Skye! Oh well. Next chapter should be full of fun stuff. I'm going to be doing some Misa bashing, so I hope you don't mind.**

**Sorry for taking so long… I was recently promoted to leader or Project:Books on Warriors Wiki, so all my time has been spent editing on there. I also have some personal issues going on.**** School's done, so I shouldn't be real busy for a loooooong while.**

**Also****, thanks yet again to Elly for reviewing3 And thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I love you all, and you're what keeps me writing.**

Chapter 4 – Listen to Your Heart

~L~

L knew this was what he wanted to do. From the moment he laid eyes on Light, there was something in L's perspective that had changed. It didn't matter that he was different, and that Light was the perfect example of a model student. L knew that something was changing within him, because this was something that L had never felt before.

'_Is this what they call emotions? Am I human after all? Do I have emotions for Light-kun?_'

As he thought this, L's mind began to swirl. It didn't matter to him that Light tried to push him away. Nor did it matter that L knew this was wrong. He was a guy, and he was supposed to love women, not other guys. Watari had told him that he should follow his heart, but how could he do that when his heart longed to be with another male?

"Light. Go shut the door. Don't say anything. Just do it. Try and keep it down though – you never know who's prowling around, like Matsuda." L told Light, hoping that he would listen, and not thing another word about it.

As Light got up, L wondered to himself as to what Light was thinking. Did he even think about L in the ways he thought about him? Was it even possible for someone like Light to think of another man? He had Misa, although she was such a stupid blonde, that L wondered why in the world he could even go near her. '_I wonder, is it possible for someone to catch stupid from another person? I may have to look into that._'

L got up, following Light, but making sure that he wasn't heard. He wanted to sneak up on Light, and surprise him. Although he wasn't sure how Light would take it, L was going to try anyways. He wanted this, he wanted to claim Light as his own. He didn't want Light to be Kira, because for a long time, L had loved Light. He thought that the only way to get his message across…was to do what he did next.

"Okay, Ryuzaki-" L wouldn't bear Light talking anymore, so he did what he felt was needed to get him to shut up. Light flinched as L's kiss grew deeper and more passionate. This was what he wanted, and it didn't matter to him that Light could possibly reject him. All he wanted was for Light to accept him the way he was.

If Light didn't want this, he sure as hell wasn't showing any signs of trying to pull away. In fact, it seemed that Light was trying to pull L even closer. L could feel Light's hand, ruffling his hair, trying to grip it. It seemed as if Light didn't want L to stop. This moment, however fleeting it may have seemed, didn't last long, and no more than a second later, L was pulling away from Light – the look in his eyes was full of joy.

"Ryuzaki…?" Light asked after a moment or two of complete, awkward silence. "What…was that…?" Light was stunned that he had even been kissed. It seemed that there were many other words that wanted to be said, but L and Light both couldn't find the courage to form them into words.

"Light-kun. I was experimenting. I just wanted to see what kissing someone of the same gender seemed like. It doesn't mean anything, nor will it ever. If you have a problem with how I am, then please leave. Let me be myself, as I think I am just fine the way I am. Is it that hard to accept me?"

Light backed away. He must have had no idea that L was how he was. If he did know, he would have ignored him. There was nothing that anyone could say or do that could change L's way of thinking. He had been like this for years, and will always be like that, regardless of what anyone said.

"L… I never said that I had a problem with it. But I just wish you would have warned me beforehand. What would have happened had Misa walked in here?" Light tripped over his words, not really sure how to phrase it, so he just spoke what was on his mind.

L laughed. It was a genuine laugh. "Do you honestly think that I give a shit about Misa? As far as I'm concerned, if I really gave a shit, she would already be locked up for being the second Kira. The matter at hand is still finding the first." L paused and added "Plus, I can tell you really don't care for her as much as she does about you. Why are you even around her when all she does is cling? Yeesh. I really don't know who's stupider, Misa or Matsuda."

Light looked at L. "Are you serious? You can actually see that? I thought my acting was good enough. I guess nothing can fool you, can it?" Light's eyes gave that away before he had spoken. He knew that there was really no point in arguing.

"Nothing can fool me. Acting. Emotions. Lies. Light, nothing you say or do can fool me. I am, after all, the world's three greatest detectives. Don't you remember that? You would think you would know that by now, seriously Light." L smirked and stuck his tongue out at Light. Oh, how he loved to mock him. It make L feel…superior. It made him feel on top of the world, honestly. Like no one could bring him down.

Light scoffed. "Please tell me you're kidding. There's no way in hell you could be that smart. I don't give a damn if you're the world's greatest dectective-"

"Light-kun, that would be the world's _three_ greatest decitives."

"Anyways, as I was saying. I don't give a damn. Although you _are_ right, Misa doesn't matter at all to me. Second Kira or not. I know she wouldn't kill me though. She's too obsessed with me. Ugh." Light cringed at the thought of Misa. He didn't care for her at all. Not. One. Bit.

This was something L had guessed from the start. The distant looks whenever Misa would come near him. He even flinched when Misa would come near him. L thought that was odd at first, but then he realized that not all men are comfortable around women. "I know she wouldn't kill you, but, Kira might. How do we know Kira and the second Kira aren't working together? There's something about Misa I don't like, and the fact she's always around you _and_ is suspected of being the second Kira doesn't help."

Light looked at L. He was acting weird. Although Light knew better of L, he couldn't help but ask "L, what the hell are you getting at, and what is wrong with you?"

L laughed, something he didn't do often. '_How it's taken you this long, Light, I'll never know. I've been implying something from the start...but you're too oblivious to even get the point.' _L's laugh got even louder as he tried to take hold of what Light was asking. Light just looked at him. He wasn't happy, and his eyes showed annoyance.

"Haha. My goodness. That was funny. It's been years since I've laughed like that. Light, there's nothing _wrong _with me, per say… But, there is something I'm getting at. Light." All of the sudden, his voice turned serious, and his gaze grew cold. "I'm jealous of Misa, seeing her spend all this time with you. But, I'm also scared that I might lose you, with her being the second Kira, and all. After all, you're very smart, and you've been nothing but help in regards to the Kira case."

Light looked shocked. How could L be jealous? He didn't even know L had any emotions up until today. "L, how in the world can you be jealous? I don't even care for Misa. I never have, and never will. If you wanted to spend some time with me, why the hell don't you ask? I mean, really. We spent all that time chained together, and not once did you even bring up hanging out. I realize that you are a detective, and your welfare and safety comes first, but, aren't you allowed to have a little fun?" Light asked, being quite serious.

"Well," L started, grinning. "do you really want to know?" The grin on his face got even wider, and the expression on Light's face was priceless.

"Yeah, actually, I do."

'_If this is what they mean by listening to your heart…dammit. I really don't like this…'_ L thought for a moment, then stepped away. "It's because…." He was going to speak, and then stopped himself. '_Wait. How do I go about this? For all I know, Light might not even care…and this may come back to kick my skinny, white, sugar addicted ass in the end…' _

Light looked at L. He had stopped himself mid-sentence, and Light was getting annoyed. "L…what the hell? You say you're going to tell me something, and then you just stop? Is there something wrong with you? I mean, honestly."

"Light-kun there is nothing wrong with L. L is just figuring out the right way to say this, so he doesn't seem like a stupid fool."

"Okay, how could talking to me make you seem like a fool?" Light asked. He was confused. What could L be talking about?

"Do you promise not to repeat anything you hear here outside of this room?" L answered Light's question with yet another, like he usually did.

"Of course. When do I ever say stuff I shouldn't?" Light retorted, quite annoyed. He figured that it wasn't all that important, since L kept dodging the matter.

"I'm jealous of Misa…because I've been in love with you since the day I met you."

Light just sat there and started. "L…are you being serious?"

"Yes."

**A/N: Hmm… I can't help but think I should work more on this. Don't you all? =P**


End file.
